1. Field
The present invention is related to protection of a client machine, and more specifically the protection of a client machine in a virtualized environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Securing client machines in an enterprise is a constant challenge, especially when the client machines are part of a virtualized environment in a high availability mode where disconnection from the host system can leave the client exposed to threats (for example when mobile devices are moved off a corporate network), even when the disconnection is only a transitory state. Therefore there is a need for improved methods for protecting clients in a virtualized environment.